1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torquing apparatus and in particular, to hand operated apparatus adapted to transmit and/or augment torque from an input through to an output of the apparatus. Additionally, the invention relates to a device which is especially adaptable for use with pulsating torque apparatus such as impact tools or other external torque providing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrenches are among the most useful hand tools and their design often has conflicting objects. The primary purpose of a wrench is to apply torque to a nut or other fastening device to seat or unseat the device in threaded engagement with a mating object. In order to apply large amounts of torque, wrenches normally have to be either very large in size or use auxiliary mechanisms such as hydraulic or mechanical apparatus to increase the torque provided by the wrench. This tends to make the wrench bulky and large and limit its effectiveness for normal everyday use where the object is to provide a wrench that is relatively small, can fit into tight places and is easy and convenient to use. Examples of torque augmenting devices are known and disclosed in the prior art as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 1,522,839 Rogers 2,204,800 Freeborn 2,235,192 Bailey 2,238,125 Murray 2,292,079 Joyce 2,296,532 Mekeel, Jr. 2,653,489 Charpentier 2,655,015 Linder 2,742,797 Perham 2,783,657 Kohlhagen 2,882,757 Edsall 3,363,482 Case 3,364,794 Ishoika 3,722,325 Rogers 4,041,835 Isler ______________________________________
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,532 to Mekeel, Jr. discloses a torque control transmission having a reaction brake which includes a ratchet wheel and latch, and a reversing brake with oppositely facing ratchet wheel and latch. Connector arms support the latches and are pivotally operated by a lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,657 to Kohlhagen discloses a constant torque drive having a plurality of gears arranged between a pair of plates, and a pawl pivotally mounted on one of the gears and urged by a spring into operative engagement with a disc-shaped head of a stud to lock the gears against counterclockwise rotation, but permit their rotation in a clockwise direction. The gears are supported by an arm which is connected to a spring to urge the arm in a certain direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,794 to Ishoika discloses a spring torque converter having a plurality of rocking levers, pairs of which are connected with links for coaction with the drive shaft and driven shaft to apply torque. Another embodiment discloses a plurality of crank pins, and a helical spring having one end attached to the respective crank pin and another end attached to an anchoring pin on a carrier portion of the device.
The remaining patents also disclose other torquing devices.